Un amor silencioso
by mishjbo
Summary: Bella es una chica callada y no solo es por que es tímida, sino por que ella tiene un problema, y tiene que lidiarlo cada día, hasta que sus padres logren tener el dinero suficiente para que Bella pueda tener su tratamiento especifico.
1. Mi vida

**Hola chicas esta es otra historia que escribí, esta historia se trata de:Bella es una chica callada y no solo es por que es tímida, sino por que ella tiene un problema, y tiene que lidiarlo cada día, hasta que sus padres logren tener el dinero suficiente para que Bella pueda tener su tratamiento especifico. **

**Lo que no sabe es que alguien especial llegara a su vida y lograra que ella salga adelante. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia fue escrita por mi, espero que les guste, también esta historia esta publicada en otra pagina por mi, y no di permiso a nadie para publicarla en otra pagina.**

**XD**

**Di No Al Plagio!**

* * *

><p><strong>Un amor silencioso<strong>

Cap 1 Mi Vida

Me llamo Isabella pero prefiero solamente Bella, tengo 17 años y no soy una adolecente normal por así decirlo, tengo un problema que gracias a ello por poco se separa mi familia, lo que tengo es sordera parcial, tengo una leve capacidad auditiva y tengo que usar un aparato auditivo para que mejore.

Este problema lo tengo desde que tuve un accidente, estaba en una vagoneta de tres filas, el que manejaba era mi tío y a su lado estaba su esposa Sue, en la segunda fila estaba yo con mis primos Seth y Leah, yo estaba del lado izquierdo contra la ventana, Leah estaba al medio y Seth del lado derecho, y en la tercera fila estaban mis padres: Charlie y Reneé, todo ocurrió rápidamente estábamos hablando cuando por delante venia un camión, mi tío Harry por tratar de esquivarlo se metió al bosque y dimos contra los arboles, de allí no recuerdo más solo que desperté en el hospital y cuando trataba de moverme me dolía todo el cuerpo, suerte que mis padres sobrevivieron pero Harry no tuvo la misma suerte murió llegando al hospital, su esposa Sue tuvo varias heridas pero no tan graves, mis primos solo algunos rasguños gracias al vidrio que se rompió contra el impacto, mis padres igual que mis primos solo algunos rasguños, pero yo no tuve la misma suerte, como estaba del lado izquierdo sufrí mas ya que el auto se estrello contra un inmenso árbol y sus ramas estaban a todos lados ya sabrán como mi tío obtuvo varios daños, el y yo fuimos los que más heridas y daños internos tuvimos, el pudo vivir si y tan solo lo hubieran sacando más rápido, y yo hubiera muerto si no me hubieran sacado antes que a él, gracias a ello me siento culpable, el tenia una esposa e hijos, siento que me culpan porque me sacaron antes, mis primos después del accidente apenas me hablaban, y mis padres tuvieron varias peleas por ello, y nos mudamos a Phoenix para empezar una nueva vida, más que todo era para que yo empiece una nueva vida, en ese accidente tenía 7 años.

Ahora En Phoenix mi madre trabaja de arquitecta y mi padre es policía, ellos tiene una vida normal, pero yo tengo que lidiar con mi sordera, por falta de dinero no acudo a los doctores para que me receten un audífono especial y tuve que aprender el lenguaje de manos, como el tiempo paso mi sordera se fue aumentando, apenas oía mi propia vos y el de mis padres antes hablábamos gritando pero ahora solo hablamos con señas de manos, puedo escuchar pero tienen que hablarme gritando con toda su fuerza, así que nos limitamos a hablar con señas, al principio me costaba pero ahora lo domino igual que mis padres.

Mediante el tiempo paso fui olvidándome como sonaba mi voz y el de mis padres e familiares, hace unos años recién empezamos a hablar con Sue y sus hijos, pero recientemente lo dejamos ya que no los escuchaba bien por el teléfono, pero lo bueno es que hablamos por el MSN, nos fuimos volviendo buenos amigos como antes lo éramos de niños.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les aya gustado este primer cap, espero sus comentarios.<strong>

**XD**


	2. Mudanza

Cap 2. Mudanza

Voy a una escuela normal, en los primeros años realmente fue malo, me cambiaron de colegio unas 6 veces, este es mi 7 colegio, pero en ella tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escuchar a los profesores o limitarme a solo mirar el pizarrón y tratar de entender que es lo que explican, mis compañeros no son realmente compañeros, siempre están ignorándome como si fuera un alíen, y se alejan de mi, en todas la materias me siento adelante en la primera fila para oír mejor, y siempre el espacio de mi lado lo evaden, nunca fui popular de niña pero ahora es peor no hablo con nadie, no tengo ni una sola amiga, los únicos que me hablan son los maestros, las cocineras, secretarias y la enfermera, siempre que tengo horas libres voy a la biblioteca o a la enfermería, la enfermera se volvió una buena amiga, ella se llama Emily, gracias a ella aprendí mejor el lenguaje de manos y me indico como leer los labios, en eso soy buena y puedo "leer" que es lo que dicen de mí, hasta ahora no me molestan directamente, pero cuando nos los veo puedo escuchar cómo se burlan riéndose, de reojo noto como me apuntan o hacen mímica burlándose, como si yo hubiera querido esto.

-¡Isabella Swan, Mire hacia el pizarrón! …- sentí como el nuevo profesor golpeaba el pupitre haciendo que dé un salto, y haga caer mis libros, todo el salón estallo en risas, mire hacia el profesor, este me miraba con furia, baje mi mirada para poder recoger mis libros pero por mala suerte uno de ellos fue hasta la puerta, me levante para recogerlo, pero justo entro el director junto con la enfermera, para darnos una charla de salud…-

-que es lo que pasa aquí?...- todos se callaron al ver al director gritar, yo solo baje la mirada para recoger mi libro y regresar a mi asiento, cuando llegue a mi lugar escuche otra vez las risas cuando levante la vista note que todos mis libros estaban desparramados en el suelo, siempre me hacían lo mismo…

- alguien puede decirme que es lo que pasa aquí!, hablen o estarán en detención una semana…- otra vez baje la mirada para poder ver donde estaban mis libros, me levante otra vez peor suerte que Emily (la enfermera) me ayudo a acomodarlos…

- y bien! Nadie hablara?...-

-disculpe señor director, lo que pasa es que la alumna Swan no atenía mi clase, y tuve que gritarle, y ella… bueno dio un salto y derramo sus libros…- que odio a ese profesor, y claro se limito a decir que uno de los alumnos otra vez boto mis libros mientras recogía uno…-

-sabe profesor Jenks, la alumna Swan tiene sordera parcial, sabe lo que significa, no?, y por lo visto nadie de sus alumnos le dijo, solo se burlan de ella, creo que tendrá que empacar sus pertenencias, y ustedes…- dijo señalando a mis "compañeros"…

- tendrá dos semanas de detención, llamare a sus padres, y será mejor que me digan quien fue que boto los libros de la señorita Swan, o tendrán 3 semanas de castigo…- pude entender todo lo que dijo ya que miraba su boca y ver qué era lo que decía, de fondo escuche varios quejidos haciendo que el director se enoje mas…

- bien!4 semanas de detención, y espero en mi oficina al responsable o responsables, Señorita Emily por favor acompañe a Isabella a mi oficina, enseguida voy, tengo que hablar con este curso…- ella asintió y se acerco a mi asiento, recogí todo mi material y marche con ella, podía sentir varias miradas de furia, ahora estoy segura que llamaran a mis padres, hablaran con ellos y trataran de resolverlo…-

-espera aquí, ahora regreso…- asentí y Emily salió de la oficina dejándome sola, mire hacia mi regazo, al segundo aparecieron las lágrimas que caían a mis manos entrelazadas, odiaba todo, no podía tener ni un solo amigo, mi único verdadero amigo es mi perro _Golden_ Retriever, que se llama Shield que significa escudo, es como mi escudo personal, siempre está alerta a los lugares donde lo llevo para pasear, y siento como si fuera a defenderme ante cualquier cosa y siempre cuando estoy de mal humor o triste se acerca y pone su cabeza en mi regazo para que me tranquilice…-

-bien Isabella, tus padres ya están llegando…- no me di cuenta de que el director ya estaba sentado, y que Emily estaba parada a mi lado...

- bien hable con tus compañeros y con el profesor, tus compañeros se disculparan contigo delante de todo el alumnado…- negué con mi cabeza, no quería mas humillación, y más al frente de todos , además no creo que se solucione algo con eso, de igual manera no tendré amigos, y a la semana se burlaran de mi otra vez…

- está bien, como tu decidas…-

-disculpe señor, ya llegaron los padres de Isabella…-

-bien que pasen por favor…-

-Bella!, hija que paso!...- sentí a mi madre abrazándome, y vi a mi padre mirando al director…-

-señores Swan por que no se sientan…- ellos asintieron y se sentaron a mi lado, mi madre tenía un brazo en mis hombros tratando de reconfortarme mientras mi padre echaba chispas por los ojos…

- por lo que los llame fue que se burlaron de Isabella en la clase de Historia, y el profesor no sabía sobre lo que ella tiene, pero descuiden a él ya lo despedimos y a sus compañeros les di 5 semanas de detención, y ahora mi secretaria está llamando a sus padres para tener una reunión y me gustaría que ustedes estén presentes…- siempre los directores hablaban rápido sobre los castigos que daban a mis "compañeros" y trataban de sonar duros…-

-disculpe señor, cree usted que con unas semanas de detención, llamar a sus padres y tener una reunión se solucione esto?, no lo creo, ellos igual a la semana, a los días otra vez seguirán molestando a mi hija, ya los conozco bastante bien a estos jóvenes, siempre es lo mismo, una disculpa frente a todo el alumnado, despedir a los maestros, pero a los días todo retorna a ser igual, lo que mejor podemos hacer es, que nos de ahora todas las notas de mi hija que nos vamos de esta escuela…- sin decir más, el director se levanto y fue por mis notas, mi padre estaba rojo de la ira…

- regresamos a Forks Washington…- ahora otra vez empezara mi vida, de regreso a Forks, donde empezó todo…-

-hija por qué no nos cuentas que paso? …- yo solo negué con mi cabeza, y baje la mirada, mi cabello era una cortina para que no me vean a los ojos y miren mis ojos rojos por llorar…

- Bella vamos…- mi madre me movió el hombro para que la vea y poder leer que me decía, me levante y tome mis cosas sin mirar al director y Salí al pasillo, suerte que todavía seguían en clases, sin mirar atrás fui al parqueo para irme con mis padres, podía sentir como mis padres me miraban, pero no me di la vuelta ya que estoy segura que mis ojos siguen rojos por llorar…-

-Bella es por aquí…- mi madre tomo mi mano y me guio por donde estacionaron, el camino a casa fue silencioso, mis padres solo miraban el camino, se podía cortar la tensión que había…

- Hija ve a preparar las maletas…- asentí y fui a mi habitación (mi madre mayormente me hablaba con señas) nos tomo poco tiempo empacar, por lo que me dijeron hoy me iría con mi madre a Forks, mi padre recién iría en dos días, porque tiene que arreglar unas cosas…-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, y tamb a todas quienes lo pusieron como favorito yo alerta, espero q les halla gustado este cap, espero sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas.**

**XD**


	3. El viaje

_**Cap 3 El viaje**_

- Bella, vamos ya nos está esperando afuera …- asentí y tome mis cosas, mi padre ya nos esperaba en el auto, el viaje al aeropuerto fue más animado, pero aun así no hablaba mucho (con señas) seguía desanimada, y no se para que mudarnos, y cambiar de colegio, si de todos modos a la semana o a los días llamaran a mis padres para decirles que se burlaron de mi, y me cambiaran de colegio, prefiero estudiar en casa, pero lo malo es que mis padres trabajan y no tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagar un tutor personal y especial en mi caso…

- Bella, hija ya llegamos, vamos tu padre ya nos espera en la puerta con nuestras maletas…-

-adiós mis princesas, las veo en unos días, y Bella no te preocupes por Shield, lo traeré junto conmigo…-

-gracias papa, nos vemos en dos días, mama ya hay que abordar…-nos despedimos de mi padre y fuimos camino a pre-embarque, el viaje fue lento, mi madre a los minutos del despegue se durmió en mi hombro, a cambio yo, no podía dormir ni un minuto, mi mente estaba en otra parte, pensando como lo tomaran mis nuevos compañeros al verme, se burlaran de mi?, tendré amigas?, algún chico se interesara en mi?, pero dudo en la última duda, nunca antes tuve un chico, y dudo que pueda cambiar en el nuevo instituto que entrare…-

-mama, ya llegamos…- tuve que moverla para que despierte y para que me mire y vea lo que le decía…-

-ok, que bien dormí, y Bella tu no dormiste?...- yo solo negué con mi cabeza…

- vamos por nuestras maletas …- después de llegar a Port Angels tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a Forks en el auto que alquilaron, el viaje fue como de 1 hora y media, mientras llegábamos a Forks note a un grupo de chicos saliendo de una heladería uno de ellos me llamo la atención era alto y de piel nívea, su cabello de color cobrizo, me quede mirándolo como tonta hasta que note como una chica rubia de cuerpo escultural se acerco y le dio un beso, en ese segundo mire a otro lado, no quería que me vieran…

- ya estamos por llegar, sería bueno que cuando lleguemos llamemos a tus primos para que se vean y tal vez salgan que te parece? …- solo asentí, no tenia ánimos, pero no quería decir que no a mi madre…

- ya llegamos, metamos las maletas y llamo a tus primos…- apenas mi madre entro y boto tus maletas a un lado y salió disparada al teléfono, no se por qué ella estaba tan entusiasmada, mientras ella hablaba yo subí la maletas y las lleve a cada cuarto, mi cuarto estaba tal como lo deje hace diez años atrás…

- Bella! Tus primos vendrán en 15 minutos, ve alistarte! …- tome una muda de ropa para darme una ducha, cuando termine de vestirme baje al salón, allí estaban mi tía y mis primos hablando con mi madre…-

-Prima!...- Seth de un salto se me acerco y me dio un abrazo…-

-Bella!, de tanto tiempo!…- Leah igual se acerco y me dio un abrazo…-

-Abrazo de grupo! …- Seth me tomo desprevenida, nos tomo a mi y a Leah y nos di un abrazo de oso…-

-jajaja están dejando sin aire a mi hija….-

-chicos por qué no llevan a Bella a dar un paseo…- después de que nos dieran dinero salimos en el auto de Leah, a Seth todavía era menor, pero por su físico parecía mayor que nosotras, estuvimos toda la tarde paseando, hasta que nos detuvimos en el cine…-

-veamos… Remember Me…-

-no! Es de chicas, mejor veamos, esta…- Seth nos apunto una cartelera, dudamos con Leah, pero accedimos a verla…

- ok! Leah ve por los boletos, ya que eres la mayor…- Leah fue por tres boletos, con Seth nos quedamos hablando, pero mas él era quien hablaba, me di la vuelta para ver donde estaba Leah pero no me di cuenta cuando choque con una chica, que tenía las manos llenas de compras…-

-Hey! Porque no escuchas!, acaso eres sorda! …- cuando levante la vista me fije que era esa joven rubia que estaba besando al chico de pelo cobrizo…

- que no oyes! …- recién cuando mire su cara note que me estaba hablando, Seth tomo mi brazo y se acerco hacia la chica…-

-sabes, Bella es…-

-Seth, Bella, que pasa? …- Leah al rescate!, me quede mirándola para que nos alejemos de allí, a lo lejos note como su grupo de amigos se acercaba…-

-Tanya porque gritas?, te oímos desde una cuadrada jajaja…- un joven musculoso se reía al verla gritar, detrás de el venían dos chicos y dos chicas…-

-hay Emmet no molestes!, es que ella…- me apunto con su dedo…- no me escucho cuando le gritaba, y se cayeron todas mis bolas, sabes parece una …-

-sorda?, eso ibas a decir, no?, sabes para tu información mi prima, es sorda, así que no vengas a gritarla, no es su culpa, a cambio tu! Podías moverte, o tu trasero te impide moverte!...- el joven musculo estallo de risas al escuchar a Leah, Seth tomo de mi brazo y fuimos a las salas de cine, detrás nuestro venia Leah murmurando algo, cuando me di la vuelta para ver a Leah, no esperaba ver al joven de pelo cobrizo mirándome fijamente, por su expresión note que estaba serio, pero tenía una leve sonrisa de diversión?...-

-hermanita estas de mejor humor? …- Leah lo miro haciéndole entender que seguía enojada…

-ok, entonces mejor me callo, y no te digo que el grupo de Jacob está viniendo a nuestra dirección…- note como Leah se tensaba y Seth estallaba de risas, mire a Seth para hablarle en señas, lo bueno era que ellos y mi tía sabían el lenguaje de manos…-

-quien es Jacob? …- eso que Seth riera más alto, haciendo que Leah apresurara el paso para entrar a las salas…-

-el es nuestro amigo, pero lo malo que uno de sus amigos de él, está enamorado de Leah, pero ella solo lo evade…- sonreí al ver lo que me contaba, hace un tiempo Leah me conto sobre un chico que la molestaba, creo que se llamaba Embry…

- oh… ya nos vieron, mejor quédate callada…- lo mire con una sonrisa, siempre bromeábamos así, entre los tres, pero nuestros padres se enojaban, así que nos limitamos haciéndolo cuando ellos no estaban cerca…-

-Seth!, como estas! Y veo que tienes compañía? …-

-hola chicos, ella es Isabella pero prefiere Bella…-

-es tu novia?, y donde está tu hermana? Embry está desesperado buscándola…-

-jejeje, ella es mi prima, y mi hermana ya está en la sala, mejor que la busque allí…- mire a Seth tratando de descubrir porque les dijo eso, si Leah se escapo para no verlos…-

-ok, ahora voy, en que película esta?...- Seth le explico todo, hasta como estaba vestida, solo sonreía imaginándome como estará Leah al ver a ese chico a su lado…-

-hey Seth, no nos presentaras a tu prima? ...-

-Bells…- me movió el hombro indicándome para que los viera…

- el es Quil, Paul, Jared, Jacob, y Sam que esta con su novia Emily…- su nombre me recordó a la única persona que me ayudo …-

-wow Seth! De donde aprendiste a hablar con las manos? …- todos los chicos se quedaron asombrados a Seth, pero uno solo me miraba a mí, creo que era Jacob, pero su mirada no me molesto, solo me miraba con una sonrisa, no como mis "compañeros" lo hacían de forma burlesca…-

-jeje no es para tanto, además lo aprendí porque Bella es un poco sorda, tuvo un accidente hace unos años…- los chicos seguían mirándolo expectantes y también me miraban a mí, pero no de una manera intimidante o de burla, creo que me ira mejor des pues de todo…-

-y Bella cómo es?...- mire raro a un chico, si no me equivoco es Jared, me gire para ver a Seth y hablarle…-

-Seth, que les pasa a tus amigos?, porque me pregunta algo asi?...- Seth se rio y miro a su amigo, para luego regresarme la mirada…-

-la verdad el es un poco, cabeza hueca, pero no te preocupes de el, ahora me invento algo para ir en busca de mi hermana, seguro ella querrá matarme…- solo asentí…

- ok chicos ya nos tenemos que ir, voy en busca de mi hermana…-

-que!, pero ni media hora a pasado? …-

-es que… mi hermana tiene que… salir con Bella…por… unos materiales…de…para el instituto…si! Eso…, bueno nos vemos luego….- sin decir más nos alejamos y fuimos en busca de Leah, al entrar a la sala, notamos como ella estaba incomoda ante la distancia de Embry, le hicimos señas para salir, ella de un salto vino hacia nosotros, nos despedimos de Embry y regresamos al auto de Leah, para ir de compras según Seth…-

-porque me dejaron sola con él!, estaba desesperada! No sabía que mas hacer para que él se aleje!, si que ese chico no se cansa…- con Seth sonreímos a ver a Leah avergonzada con mescla de enojada…

- bien, a donde vamos?, creo que Seth algo de materiales, no Bella? …-

-creo que sí, pero no se qué materiales, aun no me inscribo al instituto, apenas estoy unas horas en Forks…-

-jeje cierto, pero entonces que hacemos?, ya no podemos volver al cine…- sonreí mas al ver a Leah haciendo muecas de desagrado…-

-ya se! Porque no vamos al… a no seguro ellos están allí… que tal! …no…mejor no… y si! …no, mala idea…-

-Seth deja de hacer eso!, nos desesperas! …-

-los siento chicas, pero todas las ideas que tengo, son mas para chicos y seguro que el grupo de Jacob puedan estar en ellas… ya se! Ya sé! Ya sé! Vamos al circo!, recién llego, y no creo que ellos asistan…- después de discutirlo decidimos ir a la feria, cuando llegamos Seth de un salto salió del auto y se dirigió a los juegos con premios, con Leah caminamos más lento hablando sobre los años pasados, como era el instituto…-

-enserio nadie te trataba bien? …- solo negué con mi cabeza, no quería recordar eso de nuevo…

- pero que mal!, como pueden tratarte así!, pero que se creen… cuando hoy vi a esa chica plástica gritándote, realmente me enoje, no me agrada esa clase de gente, se creen mejores con sus autos, casas, su ropa!, viste a esas chicas que estaban con la plástica! Parecían que estaban yendo a una fiesta! O a una pasarela!, pero que se creen…- Leah estaba muy enojada, nunca antes la vi así, ella cambio cuando su padre murió…-

-chicas! Miren lo que gane! …- Seth venia cargado de peluches…

- Bella este es tuyo…- me paso un hermoso oso blanco (**el link esta en mi perfil**) le di un abrazo de agradecimiento, el solo sonreía…

- hermanita! Este es para ti…- le paso una vaca, haciendo que Leah se riera mientras lo tomaba (**el link esta en mi perfil**)...

- y este es mio…- Seth tenía un lobo de color plomo (**el link esta en mi perfil**) …-

-ahora vamos a los Shows! …- Seth estaba muy entusiasmado, estuvimos toda la tarde en el circo, hasta que se hiso tarde y nuestras madres nos llamaron para que regresáramos, apenas Leah estaciono en la acera de mi casa y nuestras madres salieron entusiasmadas a nuestro encuentro, les contamos todo lo que le hicimos, pero editamos sobre lo que paso en el cine, respecto a la chica plástica y al grupo de Jacob, luego les mostramos los premios que ganamos, pero más eran los de Seth, nos despedimos después de cenar, con mi madre estábamos cansadas ante tanto ajetreo de la mudanza, mi madre hablo con mi padre en la noche, cuando colgó me dijo que cuando el llegue tendríamos que ir al instituto a inscribirme, yo me negaba a ir, no quería que siguieran molestándome, pero mi madre se rehusaba, hasta que de tanto rogarle me prometió que hablaría con mi padre para ver la posibilidad de tener un tutor…-

* * *

><p><strong>chicas mil perdones por el atraso,<strong>

**espero q les guste el cap.**

**XD**


	4. Compras

_**Cap 4 Compras**_

-Bella, despierta!…- era la voz de Leah, y sentía que alguien saltaba de un lado de mi cama, seguro era Seth…-

-mmm…- no quería despertarme todavía, tome las sabanas y una almohada y las puse en mi cabeza…-

-Vamos! Bellita! Despierta! …- sentía como me movían, y me quitaban las sabanas…-

-Vamos primita! Hoy vamos a ir de compras…-

-que! Me dijiste que iríamos al cine!, no es justo, le diré a mama que me mentiste…-

-oh vamos Seth! Es por Bella, además ya empezara el instituto en unos días…- de un salto me levante, y mis primos me miraban asustados, esto no puede ser posible, me prometió que hablaría con mi papa, y eso fue ayer en la noche, no quiero ser otra vez el blanco de las bromas, no otra vez mas…-

-Bells estas bien? …- solo asentí, no podía creerlo…- ok…vamos se nos hace tarde…- después de que me cambie, y desayune salimos en busca de mis materiales escolares, y según Leah necesitaba reorganizar mi closet…-

-por fin terminamos las compras…- estaba feliz de terminar las compras escolares…-

-ni creas Isabella Marie Swan, aun nos falta la ropa, ven conozco una buena tienda…-

-eh… chicas… será posible, eh… di que si! … siiii?, podría, puedo, ir al salón de juegos, si por fa, digan que si! …- Seth estaba desesperado en alejarse de nosotras y de las tiendas de ropa femenina…-

-está bien, ve, pero no gastes toda tu mesada e iremos por ti en una hora…-

-gracias! Gracias!, las amo!, nos vemos en una hora! …- sin decir más Seth salió corriendo hacia el salón de juegos…-

-vamos Bella, tenemos que apurarnos! Antes de que nos perdamos las mejores ofertas! …- sin que diga algo, Leah me tomo del brazo y entramos a una tienda solo de chicas, en esta, estaba repleta de mujeres y algunas señoras que se probaban ropa pero de jovencitas, esto nos causo gracia, con Leah tratábamos de disimular nuestra risa…-

-Leah que vamos a comprar? …-

-de todo! Tenemos que remodelar tu vestuario, vas a dejar a varios chicos sin habla!, vamos por allí!…- si claro, como si yo dejara a un chico sin habla, seria todo lo contrario, más bien ellos no pararían de reírse de mí, o hablar mal de mi…- vamos Belli! Arriba ese ánimo!…-

-tratare…-

-oh vamos!, arriba ese ánimo, no dejes que ese grupito de ayer te deje así, eres mucho mejor que ellos, son tan superficiales, son… son… son unos… chupasangre…- me reí ante la ocurrencia de lo que dijo, que eran unos chupasangre, pero una parte mía estaba pensando sobre lo primero que dijo, que no esté así por ellos, pero ella no sabe que yo, desde que tuve el accidente fui así, nunca más fui la Bella de antes, alegre, positiva, siempre abierta ante las cosas…-

-terminemos de comprar, y vamos a buscar a Seth antes de que termine en banca rota…-

-ok, primero vamos por unos vestidos, este viernes tienes que estar hermosa…- me pare en seco, y la mire levantando una ceja…- eh… bueno… es que… ya te diré la verdad, este viernes hay una fiesta en la Push y Embry me invito, y también a ti…-

-a mi?, por…-

-no digas nada de lo que te dije, ok?...- asentí, y le indique que siguiera…- ok… la cosa es que… su amigo Jacob está interesado en ti, y Embry me dijo que él, le dijo que me diga que te invite, y vengas conmigo, y así el allí podría acercaste mas a ti…- me quede con mi boca abierta, no podía creer lo que me decía, es imposible que él se fije en mi…- de todos modos yo pensaba invitarte sin pensar en el, así que aceptas?, si por fa, di que si!, vamos Belli, siiii? …- sonreí al verla así, ya sé de donde Seth aprendió…-

-ok, ire, pero con una condición…-

-ok, lo que quieras…-

-no me dejes sola ni un segundo…-

-seguro, seguro, ahora vamos por nuestros vestidos…- estuvimos bastante tiempo viendo vestidos, Leah se decidió por uno corto de color rosado **(foto en mi perfil)**, y yo por uno de color rojo con detalles de color beige **(foto en mi perfil)**...- bien ahora que tenemos lo más esencial para ir a la fiesta, ahora nos toca ir por ropa para que vallas al instituto, …- compre una blusa negra con cuello en V **(foto en mi perfil)**, un Jean bastante apretado para mi gusto, **(foto en mi perfil)**, y varias cosas más, según Leah las necesitaba…-

-por fin terminamos, ahora vamos por Seth…-

-de acuerdo…- fuimos al salón de juegos, y en busca de Seth, casi al final del salón estaba él, y a su alrededor habían varios chicos mirando como jugaba, al acercarnos notamos como algunos chicos dejaban de jugar tan solo vernos, un poco raro y escalofriante, en realidad era mucho…- mira como nos miran, como si fuéramos, algo intocable…-

-sí, pero me da un poco de escalofríos, mira a aquel chico de la derecha, esta como zombi en su lugar…-

-jejeje, ese chico solo te mira a ti, ya lo conozco es Mike Newton, y estará en algunas clases tuyas, te recomiendo que no salgas con el…-

-no pensaba hacerlo, vamos por Seth y vámonos…-

-Seth, vamos!...- sin decir mas él se levanto del juego y se acerco donde estábamos, una mano la paso por mis hombros y la otra por los de Leah…- que estas…-

-shit…- ellos no paraban de hablar de ustedes, así que les enseño que no se metan con ustedes…- después de bastante tiempo que Seth no dejaba de abrasarnos, fuimos al parqueo, el camino a mi casa fue más rápido, los tres teníamos bastante hambre solo esperábamos que nos esperen con comida…-

-ya llegamos?...- Seth estaba impaciente, se removía en su lugar…-

-no…- y Leah estaba tensa, nuestras madres nos pidieron que fuéramos por comida, ya que ellas estaban bastante ocupadas hablando sobre una señora…-

-y ahora?...-

-no…-

-y ahora?...-

-que no!...-

-ok, no es para que me grites, puf…- pasaron unos minutos de silencio, y Seth seguía removiéndose en el asiento de atrás…- y…-

-no!...-

-pero ni sabes que iba a decir…-

-mm… bien, que ibas a decir…-

-que… ya llegamos?...-

-no…-

-ok, y cuanto falta?...-

-poco…-

-cuanto?... me muero de hambre…-

-poco…-

-pero cuanto es poco?, segundos, minutos, metros, kilómetros?...-

-poco… ya está cerca…-

-puf!... no entiendo a las mujeres, "poco", que es poco para ellas!, agh, le dire a mama que ya no voy a salir con ustedes… nunca! Sabes nunca! Me escuchaste Nunca! Y…-

-ya llegamos…-

-wi!, voy a ordenar mientras ustedes van a estacionarlo…- con Leah nos reímos al verlo así de entusiasmado, Seth ordeno y regresamos a mi casa, pasamos toda la noche con Leah hablando de los chicos de la Push, cuando regresaron a su casa, me quede en mi cuarto, estaba echada en mi cama pensando cómo será el instituto y como me trataran, solo espero que no sea tan malo como los anteriores…-

* * *

><p>gracias a <strong>Seiya-Moon natrix27 <strong> por sus comentarios

q' opinan de este cap?, espero sus comentarios

XD


	5. Lo sentimos

Cap 5

Lo sentimos

El fin de semana paso rápidamente, aun no creía que mis padres me hayan inscrito al instituto sin consultarme, mi madre trato de explicarme que era lo mejor para mí!, si claro, ella no soporta las burlas, empujones, sobrenombres, señalizaciones, como si yo hubiera querido esto, que tan difícil es entender que yo no quiero ir al instituto, prefiero pasarlo en mi casa.

No pude dormir ni un segundo sabiendo que mañana empezaría el instituto, mire el reloj, y solo faltaba una hora para que me levante, ya no podía dormir, así que me resigne y fui a alistar mi ropa, y a darme un baño, según Leah tenía que tranquilizarme y pensar positivamente, mi madre me dijo que estaría con el teléfono pegado a ella, por si la llamaba, que no tendría problema en recogerme, podía sentir como ella estaba nerviosa como yo, tal vez mas, siempre fue así, cuando empezaba un nuevo instituto.

Termine de alistarme, y me encamine a la cocina, prepare el desayuno de mi madre y el mío, después de unos minutos bajo mi madre.

-buenos días hija, como dormiste?...-

-bien…- desayunamos en silencio, mi madre trataba de hablar, pero al instante se callaba, yo aun no hablaba muy bien con mis padres, desde que decidieron por mí en ir al instituto. Mi padre hablo conmigo mediante el MSN, tratando de explicarme, pero solo le respondía a algunas cosas, luego de varios minutos, me dijo que en unos días llegaría a Forks, junto con mi fiel amigo Shield…-

-me voy…- sin decir más, tome mi mochila y me fui caminando, tenía bastante tiempo para llegar al instituto y hacer los papeleos de horarios, solo no quería estar más tiempo en mi casa. Ahora tenía que estar atenta al camino, como no escuchaba bien, tenía que tener mis ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier cosa. El camino fue más rápido de lo que creí, aun no habían llegado todos los alumnos, entre por el parqueo, allí sentí varias miradas, de reojo note que en un extremo había un volvo plateado, en este había varias personas apoyadas, pero solo una me llamo la atención, era un chico de pelo cobrizo, creo que lo vi cuando Leah me defendió de una chica rubia, me sentía como en un zoológico o un circo, que yo era la atracción principal, apresure mi paso hasta llegar donde las secretarias, suerte que no me caí, al entrar un señora me recibió con una dulce sonrisa, me acerque a ella y le extendí un papel, donde estaba todos mis datos, y el por qué de que no hablo…-

-muy bien señorita Swan, entiendo que puedes leer los labios, pero no se te es tan sencillo…- yo solo asentí…- bien, aquí tienes tus horarios, en este papel tienen que filmar todos tus maestros...- asentí y tome las hojas…- bien, que te parece si te doy un tour? Antes de que lleguen los demás alumnos, y así te presento con tus profesores y no tengas ningún problemas con ellos, estoy segura que en tus anteriores colegios, no eran tan compresivos…- esta señora realmente me sorprendió, yo solo le sonreí y asentí, era la primera vez que alguien se ofrecía para presentarme antes con mis profesores y así no tener tantos conflictos…- muy bien, vamos…- salió detrás del escritorio y me hiso señas para que la siga, primero me enseño algunas aulas y después me presento a los profesores, todos se portaron bien conmigo, suerte que el profesor de gimnasia me dio permiso para que no pase sus clases, pero tenía que darle unas prácticas escritas, se lo agradecí, y también a los demás, luego del "tour" me indico la secretaria donde sería mi primera clase, al entrar me presente al profesor, firmo el papel y me indico donde tenía que sentarme, al girarme donde era me choque con una chica, rápidamente recogí sus cosas y se las entregue…-

-perdón, no te vi, me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen, tú debes ser Isabella Swan, cierto?...- yo solo asentí, parecía una chica bastante imperativa, le sonreí y sin decirle nada, me fui donde tenía que sentarme, todavía no había nadie a mi lado, saque mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar, siempre me relajaba, de pronto sentí que alguien me toco el brazo levante la vista para encontrarme con una chica, ella tenía el pelo negro unos lentes, me señalo con la vista un papel doblado, no me había dado cuenta que el aula ya se estaba llenando y la mayoría me miraba, baje la vista hacia el papel y lo desdoble…-

_-Hola, soy Ángela Weber, sé que no te gusta hablar, y comprendo el porqué, solo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa….- _me sorprendí al leerlo, nadie nunca quiso hablarme, y nunca trataron de comprenderme, tome una hoja y le respondí…-

-_Gracias, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella, aun que ya no oigo tan bien, gracias por hacerlo más fácil de esta manera…- _lo doble y se lo pase, ella parecía una buena persona, solo espero que no sea una broma, ella a los segundo me respondió y me paso el papel….-

-_descuida, yo no soy como los demás, comprendo lo que sientes, tengo un primo que tiene el mismo problema, y me cuenta todo, así sé que esto te es muy difícil…- _por fin alguien que me comprendía…-

_-Gracias, lo aprecio de verdad que si, eres la primera persona que no me trata de mala manera…- _así estuvimos toda la clase, hablando mediante notas, el profesor ni se molesto en mirar, Ángela me dijo que sentara con ella en el almuerzo junto con sus amigos, yo claro que acepte, no quería desperdiciar esa invitación…-

-ya terminamos, vamos con los demás…- yo asentí y camine junto a ella, todas las personas que pasaban a lado nuestro se quedaban mirándome, era bastante incomodo…- ahí están, vamos te los voy a presentar…- al llegar a su mesa, todos se voltearon a verme…- chicos ella Bella Swan…-

-hola…- respondieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sonriera…-

-Bella ellos son, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, y Mike…- al terminar la presentación me senté a lado de Ángela y Eric, parecían buenas personas, lo que no agradaba era que Mike me miraba con una sonrisa, que me daba escalofríos, trataba a toda costa no mirar en su dirección, después de eso, todo fue tranquilo, ellos me aceptaron tal como era, y me sorprendió que quisieran aprender el lenguaje de manos, Ángela se ofreció en enseñarles ya que ella también sabia por su primo…-

-ya es hora, nos toca gimnasia…- los chicos se pararon y nos miraron para que también los acompañemos, pero ninguna de nosotras se quería mover…-

-ah! Vamos chicas, no es tan malo…-

-si claro Mike, si tu eres el capitán….-

-jejeje, pero chicas! Vamos, se nos hace tarde…-

-esta bien, pero si vuelves a darme con la pelota, juro que te hago correr por todo el patio…- nos reímos ante el comentario de Jessica, y nos levantamos, pero yo me estaba dirigiendo a otro lugar, como esa clase no la pasaba, me dirigía hacia mi casa…-

-Bella! Gimnasia es por aquí!...- gire para ver quien grito, y mi mala suerte era Mike que venía corriendo donde yo me encontraba, como le podía explicar que no pasaba esa clase…-

-Mike!...-

-que paso Ang?...-

-es que, Bella no pasa gimnasia con nosotros, ven vamos la clase ya empezó…- le sonreí a Ángela en modo de agradecimiento, y no dejo que Mike digiera algo mas ya que se lo llevo a rastras hacia gimnasia, me despedí de ellos con la mano y fui camino al parqueo, cuando estaba por la mitad de este escuche como me llamaban, me gire y veo a Alice caminando hacia donde estaba, detrás de ella venia una chica rubia con un buen cuerpo y tres chicos mas, uno era bastante fornido, otro era rubio, delgado pero se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo, y detrás de estos estaba el chico de pelo cobrizo, que me miraba expectante y con una sonrisa torcida que dejaba sin aliento …-

-Bella!, que bien que te alcance, toma…- me dio un papel, al desdoblarlo vi que tenía un numero y un e-mail…-

-es para que la llames…- mira a la otra chica, ella me miraba como si estuviera claro, pero creo que ellas no saben que no escucho bien, en realidad casi nada, solo los entiendo viendo sus labios, ni tampoco puedo hablar ya que ni me oigo…-

-qué?, te mordió la lengua el gato?...- ahora el que hablo fue el chico fornido, parecía divertido diciéndome eso, solo los mire con el seño fruncido, porque esto me pasaba a mí!, retrocedí y saque mi celular que estaba vibrando, solo espero que me saque de esta situación tan incómoda, baje la vista y mire mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Leah, diciendo que ella y Seth pasarían a recogerme que los espere un par de minutos, ahora la cosa era como me desasía de Alice, cerré mi celular y lo guarde en la parte trasera de mi jean, al levantar la vista me encontré con 5 pares de ojos mirándome curiosos …-

-creo que la dejamos sin habla, jajaja, Alice porque asustaste a la nueva?, jajaja…- que hago?, ya presentía que esto no saldría nada bien…-

-por que no nos respondes?, que solo hablas con el grupito de Mike?, y no con nosotros? …- ahora el que hablo fue el chico de pelo cobrizo, por sus rasgos note que estaba enojado, pero porque?, que les hice? Retrocedí un poco mas y solo rogaba que Leah venga, cuando retrocedí otro paso más sentí que choque con alguien, al darme la vuelta vi que era Seth respire de alivio, mi salvación llego...-

-Bella, vámonos, estas bien? Te hicieron algo?...- Seth me estaba hablando con señas, de reojo note como Alice y sus amigos abrían sus ojos de asombro, creo que entendieron el por qué no les hablaba…-

-Si Seth estoy bien, solo un poco incomoda, vámonos en el auto te cuento…- el asintió y cuando nos dimos la vuelta escuche algo, que jamás pensaría de ellos…-

-Eddy! Que hacen hablando con ella! Saben que ella es sorda!, como pueden hablar con ella!, ella no está a nuestro nivel, mira cómo anda vestida, argh, ven vámonos…- tan solo ver sus labios y sus rasgos entendí todo con claridad, hasta juraría que grito a propósito solo para que la oyera, cuando desvié la vista de esa rubia plástica, sus demás amigos me miraban con una cara de lo siento, pero solo debe ser para burlarse de mi, Seth puso sus manos en mis hombros y empezamos a caminar hacia el carro de Leah, esta estaba en la puerta y corrió a mi encuentro seguro escucho todo, me abrazo y yo escondí mi cara en su cuello, no quería regresar mas a este instituto, solo quería huir de allí…-

-te juro que los voy a matar…- Leah echaba humos, por la ventana vi que Alice me llamaba, pero no le hice caso, seguro es para mas burlas, las lagrimas no dejaron de caer…-

-vamos por un helado, y películas, esta noche será de chicas…- Leah trataba de animarme, pero yo solo sonería vagamente…-

-Hey! Y yo que!, yo también quiero helado y ver pelis…-

-pero Seth es solo para chicas, quiero animar a Bells, mejor en otra noche…-

-está bien…- a los minutos llegamos a mi casa con las compras, yo directamente subí hacia mi cuarto, no hice caso cuando mi madre me llamo, seguro Leah y Seth le contarían todo lo que paso.

Después de cenar, con Leah preparamos las cosas, mi madre se nos unió, ellas trataban a toda costa en animarme, yo solo sonreía, ya casi al final me anime, y me dieron varios consejos, eso me animo aun mas, y ambas prepararon mi ropa para el día siguiente, así según ellas demostrar que no era diferente de los demás, casi toda la noche estuvimos así, entrada la 1 de madrugada nos dormimos, y me despertaron arrebatadas por la hora, me prepare en minutos por que ya se me era tarde, Leah me dejo en el instituto, y entre como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior, solo no quería toparme con los Cullen, y ser de nuevo su blanco de burlas, suerte que la mañana paso rápidamente, y los pude esquivar, sin dejar que se acercaran , le conté a Ángela lo del día anterior y me dijo que me ayudaría para que no me los encuentre…-

-nos vemos Ang, mi prima viene a buscarme….-

-ok, nos vemos mañana, y no te olvides de fiesta que es este viernes…-

-está bien, nos vemos mañana….- me dio un abrazo y nos despedimos, espere en el parqueo por Leah, pero lo que menos quería que me ocurriese paso, de pronto Alice y una chica rubia que no fue la que se burlo de mi estaban al frente mío…-

-Bella, de verdad lo siento, yo no…-

-no queríamos hacerte sentir mal, de verdad que no…- a lo lejos note como se parqueaba Leah, retrocedí, y le hice señas con las manos a Alice y su amiga, indicándoles que no pasaba nada, les sonreí y me aleje de ellas y camine hacia el carro de Leah, ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa….-

-Bella de verdad lo sentimos!, Tanya es una bruja!...- Alice parecía que gritaba a todo pulmón, detrás de ella se acercaban sus amigos…-

-nosotros no quisimos molestarte!, Tanya fue quien….- les sonreí y me di la vuelta indicándole a Leah para que avance, me despedí de ellas con la mano…-

-sí que esas chicas no se rinden, pero igual no confíes en ellas…- asentí, no sabía que creer, parecían buenas, y de verdad lo sentían, pero como dijo Leah no tengo que confiar en ellas después de lo que me hicieron…-

* * *

><p>Gracias a Seiya-Moon por su comentario, y Seth si q es un lindo chico, jajaja<p>

espero sus comentarios :)

XD


	6. Sorpresa

Cap 6 sorpresa

Los días siguientes fueron relativamente rápidos, con ayuda de Ángela me escapaba de los Cullen, Hale y Denali, según me conto Ángela los Cullen son Alice, Emmet el chico fornido y Edward el chico de pelo cobrizo que con una simple sonrisa me deja sin aliento, los Hale son Jasper el chico rubio y Rosalie su hermana gemela ella siempre está con Alice y Tanya Denali quien es la que no para de molestarme, también me conto que Alice sale con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmet, y Edward salía con Tanya, pero a eso no le creo bastante ya que siempre veo como Tanya se lanza a los brazos de Edward.

Alice y su otra amiga Rosalie se acercaban, pero siempre me zafaba de ellas, al tiempo llegaba Ángela y me alejaba con ella, Alice y Rosalie a toda costa querían hablar conmigo, y como siempre sus hermanos aparecían detrás.

-con quien iras este viernes a la fiesta en La Push?...- estaba con Ángela sentadas en una mesa del comedor mientras esperábamos a los demás, que salgan de sus clases…-

-no lose creo que con Ben, y tu Bella? Ya tienes con quien ir?...-

-voy con mis primos, Leah y Seth, además no creo que alguien quiera salir conmigo…- siempre era lo mismo, por eso no asistía a los bailes, los chicos se escapaban de mi, como si les fuera a morder o contagiar algo…-

-pero que dices!, si, se de varios chicos que quieren salir contigo!, si quieres te los presento, si varios ya me dijeron que hable contigo para que vallas con ellos, pero eso sí, solo algunos de ellos valen la pena…- son evitarlo empecé a reírme, y Ángela me siguió segundos después…-

-hay Ángela, pero que dices, mira allí vienen los demás…- con Ángela paramos de reír, pero al ver la cara de los demás mirándonos tratando de averiguar de que hablábamos, con Ang empezamos a reírnos otra vez, creo a la vez que no fue mala idea entrar a este instituto, pero la otra parte mía dice que fue un error en entrar aquí… esa hora estuvimos hablando sobre la fiesta, a qué hora iríamos, con quienes iríamos y como nos vestiríamos, cuando vi que Leah se estaciono me despedí y fui hacia ella, pero como siempre alguien tenía que detenerme…-

-hey Bella!, para por favor…- me detuve y me gire para enfrentar a Edward…-

-qué?, quieres burlarte de mí?, donde están tus amigos?, escondidos filmando esto? Para luego humillarme más frente a todos?...- estaba mirando a todos lados para tratar de ver donde se escondían, esta broma ya la conocía bastante bien, ya que la sufrí en todos los institutos a los fui, la gran mayoría eran bastantes malos, siempre era el chico popular acercándose para invitarme a una cita, solo acepte en una, que fue la primera, en el primer instituto al cual fui, desde allí siempre desconfié…-

-que!, no, no aria eso… es que…bueno…eso ya te lo hicieron?... Bella yo nunca te aria algo así, y lo de mis amigos no sé donde estarán, y Tanya, bueno, no dejare que te haga daño…- parecía sincero, pero no podía confiar, no de nuevo, no quiero que se repita la historia otra vez…-

-que quieres Cullen…- me gire para ver a Leah, le hice señas para que me espere unos segundos, lo único que quería era ir a mi casa y descansar, al ver a Edward a los ojos note tristeza, pero porque?…-

-eh… Bella, sé que no confías en nosotros y más cuando lo que pasó… el otro día, y también el día que … cuando estabas en el cine…. Bueno lo que quiero decir, es que… perdón… en nombre de mis amigos, espero que podamos ser amigos…-

-ok… te perdono a ti y tus amigos, pero no sé si a Tanya…. Me tengo que ir, me están esperando…- no espere su respuesta, Salí prácticamente corriendo de allí, Leah en el camino no dijo nada sobre el tema, y se lo agradecí internamente, al llegar a mi casa, se bajo junto conmigo, pero al segundo que me baje del auto de Leah me quede estática en mi lugar, frente mío estaba toda mi familia, mi padre llego junto con mi fiel perrito, mi madre estaba del brazo de mi padre, sin esperar un segundo mas, mi perro salió disparado hacia donde estaba y me derribo y empezó a lamerme toda la cara, yo no paraba de reírme…-

-y para mí no hay un abrazo, ni siquiera un saludo?...- mi padre dramatizo, puso una mano debajo de su ojo, como quitando unas lagrimas, mi madre solo se reía, junto con Leah, Seth y Sue…-

-hay papa…- después de esa largo saludo nos separamos…-

-Bella, Hija no notas algo raro?, ve y mira detrás de ti…- al ver hacia donde me apuntaban note una camioneta roja CHEVROLET, un Chevy para ser exactos…- es tuyo, lo compre a un amigo, Billy Black su hijo Jacob lo reparo…-

-wow! Gracias, no tenían que hacerlo, iba a comprarme un coche…-

-no nos importa, queremos que te encuentres a gusto aquí…-

-es estupendo, Gracias, se los agradezco de veras…-

-bueno de nada, ve a dar un paseo con tus primos…- sin decirnos mas, subimos, Seth me indico unas cosas, y luego partimos, dimos un paseo por Port Angels, compramos unos dulces a pedido de Seth y luego regresamos, la tarde fue muy divertida, nuestros padres estaban hablando sobre las travesuras que hacíamos juntos, y muchísimas más cosas vergonzosas….-

-recuerdan cuando Leah y Bella saltaban en el patio en un charco de lodo y solo llevaban sus zapatos nuevos que les compramos especialmente para los charcos?...- con Leah nos encogíamos en el sillón, nuestros padres no se cansaban, y Seth no paraba de reír…-

-si!, pero lo más divertido fue cuando esa tarde las llevamos a darse un baño y en un descuido Seth salió se quito su ropita, se boto al barro, cuando nos oyó acercándonos se puso su pañal, y se sentó a un ladito lejos del charco, al salir nos vio y sonrió, lo único limpio era su pañal…- si que los padres no se cansaban de contar nuestras anécdotas de niños…-

-Chao Bells!, nos vemos el viernes!, vendré a tu casa para alistarnos!...- después de una larga tarde de recuerdos vergonzosos me fui directamente a mi cama, a un lado de mi cama en el suelo se durmió Shield, haciéndome compañía…-

-no! Déjame! 5 minutos más….- Shield estaba casi encima mío, lamiéndome la cara para que despierte…- está bien…. Ya me levanto…- Shield salió de mi habitación y no se a donde se fue, tome mi ropa y fui al baño, el baño caliente me relajo, y me dio ánimos para ir hoy a clases, me cambie, y deje mi cabello suelto, en mi espalda caían en ondas, al bajar las gradas vi que Shield estaba en la puerta mirándome fijamente, pero su posición y sus facciones no indicaban que quisiera salir, solo lo mire, le acaricie la cabeza y fui a sentarme a desayunar, mi padre ya había salido a trabajar, a ponerse a la corriente y mi madre estaba en el patio arreglando unas flores, me despedí de ella, tome mi mochila y me encamine hacia la salida, pero Shield seguía allí, me miraba como suplicando en no salir, cuando tome el picaporte de la puerta él empezó a ladrar y a andar en círculos en su lugar, pero no actuaba de felicidad, como cuando los sacas a pasear…-

-hija que le pasa a Shield?, actúa bastante raro…- mi madre ya estaba a mi lado mirando a Shield, ella seguía con sus guantes y en una mano tenía varias malezas…-

-no lose, estaba así desde que baje a desayunar pero cuando tome el picaporte empezó a ladrar…-

-qué raro, ya se hará tarde, agarre a Shield mientras tu sales…-

-ok, nos vemos…- mi madre lo agarro en ese segundo Sali picando hacia mi auto. Cuando entre y partí en el retrovisor note como Shield estaba en la ventana del living ladrando hacia mi dirección…-

* * *

><p>Gracias a natrix27 , yani-cullen , isa-21 , Seiya-Moon , Tast Cullen , Twilight all my love 4 ever por sus comentarios :)<p>

Feliz Navidad aun que un poco tarde, jejeje

q pasen buenas fiestas, ahora tan solo pocos dias de que sea fin de año, como pasa el tiempo :S

Bueno, que pasen un prospero año nuevo, y que sean llenos de éxitos.

XD


	7. In The End

**CAP 7 In The End**

Mientras me alejaba de mi casa, sentía que este día no sería tan bueno como los anteriores, pero en realidad ningún día fue bueno para mí, los únicos días que realmente fueron buenos, fue antes de que me ocurriera este accidente, aun así sin tener amigos en la escuela, pero al menos no me molestaban como ahora lo hacen.

En unos minutos llegue al instituto, me parquee en un extremo, respire hondo para tratar de relajarme, tome mi bolso y Salí de mi camioneta, suerte que hoy llegue un poco mas temprano, pero sentía varias miradas, de reojo note como varios grupos de chicas me apuntaban y se reían, y un grupo de chicos empezaron a silbarme, hacían varias poses, como posando pero flexionando sus músculos, no entendía que les pasaba, apresure mi paso, ya que si me quedaba unos segundos más seguro se acercarían , me rodearían y empezarían a empujarme dentro del circulo.

Dentro, apresure mi paso para ir a mi casillero, a unos pasos de allí, varias chicas estaban alrededor de mi casillero, una noto mi presencia le susurro a les demás y se fueron pero antes me dieron una mirada de burla, varias se rieron y me apuntaban, cuando estaban más alejadas me acerque a mi casillero, me detuve en seco al ver en la puerta de este una foto de Edward besando a una chica, no reconocí quien era, ella tenía el pelo pelirrojo, y un cuerpo que bajaba el autoestima, tome la foto y la arrugue haciendo una bolita, sentía un raro sentimiento dentro de mi pecho, celosa?, triste?, no, no, no, debo estar mal, seguro algo me hiso mal.

Al abrir mi casillero, varias fotos se cayeron, di un paso atrás, sentía varias miradas y risas detrás mío, al fijarme las fotos en el piso, recordé a los chicos que me molestaba en el aparcamiento, varias de esas fotos eran ellos, entre otros chicos del instituto, pero me llamo más la atención de las fotos de Edward, el se encontraba en diferentes lugares, pero al verlas mejor todas esas fotos los chicos estaban con uniformes de equipos deportivos.

Sentía varias miradas, risas y murmullos, recupere mi postura, me acerque a mi casillero tome unos libros, lo cerré, y Salí prácticamente corriendo de allí, mientras pasaba varios chicos me hacían señas obscenas entre otras, ahora que hice?, porque sobre todo los chicos me hacían eso, las chicas solo se reían y me apuntaban, entre murmullos escuche como ellas me insultaban, apresure mi paso y entre a la materia que me tocaba, al entrar varios par de ojos se quedaron mirándome, el profesor estaba sentado viendo unas notas por lo que no vio que era lo que hacían, me senté al final, saque mis libros para tratar de distraerme, el profesor llamo la atención de todos, empezó la clase con un discurso sobre la seguridad al conducir, la mañana paso lenta, en la hora del almuerzo la pase en la biblioteca, puse una alarma vibratoria en mi celular por si no escuchaba el timbre.

La siguiente clase me tocaba con Ángela, espero que ella me explique la situación, al entrar al aula, solo algunos me miraron, me senté en mi lugar respectivo, tome mi libro y empecé haciendo unos garabatos, a los segundos note que alguien me movía el codo suavemente, al levantar la vista vi que era Ángela, ella sonreía pero amigable, me indico con la vista un papel doblado que estaba cerca de mi libro, lo tome para ver de qué se trataba.

**EMPIEZA CON UNA COSA **It starts with One thing

**NO SE POR QUE **I don't know why

**NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA LO MUCHO QUE TE ESFUERCES **It doesn't even matter how hard you try

**TENLO EN MENTE **Keep that in mind

**DISEÑE ESTA RIMA PARA EXPLICARLO EN SU MOMENTO **I designed this rhyme  
>To explain in due time<p>

**LO UNICO QUE SE **All I know

**EL TIEMPO ES ALGO VALIOSO, **Time is a valuable thing

**VELO PASAR VOLANDO **Watch it fly

**MIENTRAS EL PENDULO SE VALANSEA **by as the pendulum swings

**VELO EN CUENTA REGRESIVA HACIA EL FINAL DEL DIA **Watch it count down to the end of the day

**EL RELOJ SE LLEVA LA VIDA **The clock ticks life away

**ES TAN IRREAL **It's so unreal

_-Hola Bella, porque no apareciste a la hora de almuerzo?.- _que suerte que de verdad tenga una amiga, que se que ella no me hará daño alguno…-

_-Hola, no tenía hambre, Ang? Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- _dude un poco en preguntarle, pero decidí hacerlo, esta era mi única oportunidad…-

_-Claro Bella, de que se trata?.- _

**NO TOME PRECAUCION **Didn't look out below

**VI AL TIEMPO SALIR POR LA VENTANA **Watch the time go right out the window

**INTENTANDO AFERRANDOME PERO SIN SABER **Trying to hold on But didn't even know

**SE DESPERDICIO TODO PARA VERTE PARTIR **Wasted it all just to Watch you go

**MANTUVE TODO EN MI INTERIOR **I kept everything inside and even though I tried

**Y AUNQUE ME EZFORCE SE DERUMBÓ **It all fell apart

_-sabes porque me están molestando?, sobre todo los chicos?.- _ella tomo el pedazo de papel y lo miro varios segundos, creo que dudo un poco, pero al final escribió algo…-

_-eh, no se si deba decirlo, pero no me importa lo que digan de ti, yo siempre ser tu amiga, sé que no eres ese tipo de chica que dicen…- _de que se tratara el rumor para que me responda asi?, tan malo es?...-

**LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA MÍ **What it meant to me

**EVENTUALMENTE SERA UN RECUERDO **Will eventually Be a memory

**DE UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE **Of a time when

_-vamos Ang, dime por favor, no me enojare solo quiero saber el porqué, por favor Ang- _

_-está bien, dicen que ayer te vieron con Edward Cullen, y que parecía que te estabas insinuando, por eso los chicos te molestan, Bella a mi no me importa lo que digan, sé que no eres una chica así.- _me quede estática viendo la respuesta, que yo insinuándome a Edward?, pero quien dijo tal cosa sobre mi?, habrá sido él?... no, no, no, si lo perdone sobre lo que hicieron, pero… lo habrá hecho?...-

**ME EZFORCÉ TANTO **I tried so hard

**Y LLEGE TAN LEJOS **And got so far

**PERO AL FINAL **But in the end

**ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA **It doesn't even matter

**TUVE QUE CAER **I had to fall

**PARA PERDERLO TODO **to lose it all

**PERO AL FINAL **But in the end

**ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA**, It doesn't even matter

_-que!, yo nunca me insinué a Edward, ayer si hablamos en la salida, pero era sobre lo que paso anteriormente, sobre lo que molestaron en el cine y otros días, solo era sobre eso, pero quien empezó con ese rumor?.- _

**UNA COSA **One thing

**NO SE POR QUE **I don't know why

**NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA LO MUCHO QUE TE ESFUERCES **it doesn't even matter how hard you try

**TENLO EN MENTE **Keep that in mind

**DICEÑE ESTA RIMA **I designed this rhyme

**PARA RECORDARME COMO **To remind myself how

**ME EZFORCE TANTO **I tried so hard

**AUNQUE TE BURLARAS DE MI **In spite of the way you were mocking me

**ACTUANDO COMO SI YO FUESE DE TU PROPIEDAD **I acted like I was part of your property

**RECORDANDO TODAS LAS VECES **Remembering all the times

**QUE PELEASTE CON MIGO **you fought with me

_-se Bella que no eres así, y te creo es lo que hacen las amigas, pero no sé quien empezó, creo que fue el grupo de Tanya, estaban mostrando un video, pero sabes que es curioso?, Edward parecía enojado, y también sus hermanos, en la hora de almuerzo él no se sentó con Tanya, pero aun así ella siguió mostrando el video…-_ cuando estaba por responderle a Ángela, el profesor llamo la atención, por lo que no le entre la nota a Ang, varios chicos y chicas empezaron a reírse y murmurar cosas no tan agradables, el profesor llamo la atención, y se quedaron callados pero de reojo aun notaba como me miraban y apuntaban.

**ME SORPRENDE QUE HAYA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS **I'm surprised It got so (far)

**LAS COSAS NO SON COMO ERAN ANTES **Things aren't the way they were before

**NO ME RECONOCERIAS AHORA **You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

**Y NO ES QUE ME CONOCIAS EN ESE ENTONCES **Not that you knew me back then

**PERO AHORA LO RECUERDO TODO **But it all comes back to me

**AL FINAL **In the end

Al tocar la campana Salí picando de ahí, suerte que era la ultima hora, lo malo era que el parqueo estaba del otro extremo donde me encontraba, mantenía la miraba en el suelo, solo rogaba en no caerme, pero mi mala suerte se presento, alguien me hiso zancadilla por lo que cause varias risas, sin levantar la vista tome mis libros, al levantarme me encontré con una escena no tan agradable, Tanya estaba besando a Edward, sabía que no tenía que perdonarle, sabía que me harían algo asi, tome mis cosas y me apresure en salir de allí, al pasar a su lado Tanya me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, pero Edward me miraba con tristeza, pero no le di importancia, seguro era mi imaginación.

**MANTUVISTE TODO EN TU INTERIOR **I kept everything inside and even though I tried

**Y AUNQUE LO INTENTE TODO SE DERRUMBO **It all fell apart

**LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA MI **What it meant to me

**EVENTUALMENTE SERA UN RECUERDO **Will eventually Be a memory

**DE UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE **Of a time when I

**ME EZFORCE TANTO **I tried so hard

**Y LLEGE TAN LEJOS **And got so far

**PERO AL FINAL **But in the end

**ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA **It doesn't even matter

**TUVE QUE CAER **I had to fall

**PARA PERDERLO TODO **to lose it all

**PERO AL FINAL **But in the end

**ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA **It doesn't even matter

De fondo escuchaba que alguien me llamaba pero no me di la vuelta, solo quería llegan a mi confortable camioneta, llegar a mi casa, y estar en mi cuarto para poder llorar, solo no quería que las lagrimas saliesen y dar otro espectáculo, al salir al aparcamiento, me quede en mi lugar estaba lloviendo fuertemente, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, había varios chicos corriendo a sus autos, algunos se resbalaban pero no se caían, ahora sí, espero que mi mala suerte no se presente, tome una gran bocado de aire y Salí picando pero tratando de no caerme, al darme la vuelta para ver detrás mío, mala ocurrencia mía, vi que Edward trataba de acercarse estaba haciéndome señas, y unos cuantos pasos más adelante estaba Ángela también haciéndome señas, no quería hablara con nadie.

**CONFIE EN TI **I put my trust in you

**ME EXIGI TODO LO QUE PUDE **Pushed as far as I can go

**POR TODO ESTO **And for all this

**SOLO HAY ALGO QUE DEBES SABER. **There's only one thing you should know

**CONFIE EN TI **I put my trust in you

**ME EXIGI TODO LO QUE PUDE **Pushed as far as I can go

**POR TODO ESTO **And for all this

**SOLO HAY ALGO QUE DEBES SABER. **There's only one thing you should know

Apresure mi paso, para llegar a mi camioneta, suerte que no me caí, pero mi mala suerte se presento al tratar de abrir mi puerta las llaves se cayeron a un charco, las tome pero al pararme escuche varios gritos de horror, al levantar la viste vi varias caras de miedo, horros, Ángela tenía su mano en su boca, Edward me miraba con horror, al mirar frente mío me quede helada, venia una vagoneta resbalando por el asfalto y venia en mi dirección, en segundos sentí que caía, mi cabeza se dio un gran golpe contra la acera, mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme, mi vista empezó a volverse negro, y sentía que me iba desvaneciendo, escuchaba los gritos pero iban disminuyendo, igual que el dolor que antes sentía.

**ME EZFORCE TANTO **I tried so hard

**Y LLEGE TAN LEJOS **And got so far

**PERO AL FINAL **But in the end

**ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA **It doesn't even matter

**TUVE QUE CAER **I had to fall

**PARA PERDERLO TODO **to lose it all

**PERO AL FINAL **But in the end

**ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA... **It doesn't even matter …

El ultimo pensamiento que tuve fue mi familia y Edward, no sé por qué pero su rostro fue lo último hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias! por sus comentarios,<strong>

**q les pareció este cap?**

**espero sus comentarios, grax!**

**XD **


	8. 4 Semanas

**Cap 8. 4 Semanas.**

**Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.**

**Agatha Christie _(1891-1976) Novelista inglesa._**

4 días

No sé cuánto tiempo estaré, entre la oscuridad, lo único en que pensaba era en mi familia, mis padres, como se encontraran?, y algo que no podía sacar de mi mente era Edward, solo recordaba sus facciones, estaban llenas de terror, angustia, temor, sus ojos ya no tenía ese brillo especial, pero lo que más me atormenta es el por qué?, porque me paso esto?, otra vez un accidente, que me puede dejar sin vida, porque no hice caso a mi mascota en quedarme?, solos…por qué?….-

8 días

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que estuve sin moverme, sin sentir algo, sin poder abrir los ojos, esto era una tortura, no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré así, o si no lo estaré, esto es tan frustrante….-

12 días

Donde me encontrare?, lo único a mi alrededor es oscuridad, silencio, es un poco, en realidad bastante aterrador, solo me veo a mi misma pero no con claridad, camino, pero no llego a ningún lado, me siento pero no me siento cansada, es muy raro, cierro mis ojos y es oscuridad, los abro y también es oscuridad, la única diferencia es que si acerco mi mano a mis ojos, apenas veo mis dedos, como desearía una luz, aunque sea leve, un pequeño destello de la luz del sol, o de la luna, de las estrellas…-

2 semanas

Ya no me acuerdo el por qué, que estoy aquí, solo recuerdo leves cosas, como mi familia, y creo que amigos?, tenía amigos?, y hay un chico en especial, de ojos esmeraldas, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, trato pero cada vez lo veo más borroso, o alejado, y es así con las demás personas, menos con mi familia y familiares, es como si algo me dijese que debería olvidarme de ellos, que no valía la pena recordarlos, es como escuchar una vocecilla que me lo dice…-

2 semanas 4 días

Ahora si me soneto mas perdida, irónico, no? Antes me sentía más pérdida, en esta oscuridad, pero ahora es diferente, no sabría cómo explicarlo, es sumamente insólito…-

Aun recuerdo a mis padres, mi tía Sue y mis primos Leah y Seth, los jóvenes que veía antes, ya no los recuerdo mucho, es un borroso recuerdo, pero me siento que me falta algo, siento que me falta alguien?, pero quien podría ser?, será alguno de esos jóvenes?...-

3 semanas

Para no perder más mi memoria, hice una lista mental sobre mí, mi familia y amigos.

Tengo un problema auditivo, y necesito una operación o un aparato para poder oír mejor, la operación seria después de utilizar el aparato, después de unos años, para que pueda resistirla y recuperarme rápido, el problema era que… que… que era?, asi!, no podía adquirirlo ya que mi familia no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprarlo e ir a un especialista.

Este problema lo tuve por un accidente, era… era… que… estaba en un caro junto con mi familia, mis tíos y mis primos, mi tío choco contra unos árboles, el murió, y yo tuve este problema, mis padres, primos e tía, no sufrieron muchas heridas, nada grave como lo que me paso a mí.

Nos disgustamos con mi tía Sue y mis primos Seth y Leah., pero después de unos años nos hablamos, ahora Seth y Leah son mis mejores amigos.

Tengo un Golden Retriver, que se llama Shield, es mi mejor amigo, y me ayuda en varias cosas, es mi guía, recuerdo que como no oigo bien, salía con el, y me ayudo ante los sonidos de los autos, que no oía porque les daba la espalda o por qué no lograba verlos, el me ayudo bastante, en no tener accidentes.

Una amiga que tengo en el instituto Forks es Ángela, ella me hablo desde el primer día, los amigos de ella son amables y también me hablaron bien, no se burlaron, y estoy segura que falta algo mas… algo que me entristeció, y Leah con mi madre me ayudaron a tranquilizarme, algo paso que Seth me defendió junto con Leah, de unas personas, pero no recuerdo más, es un borroso recuerdo…-

-disculpe Sra., Swan necesito que salga de la habitación, necesito revisar a Isabella…- esperen! Acabo de oír!, no es mala jugada de mi cabeza, ya estaré enloqueciendo, tratando de oír otra vos que no sea mía?...-

-está bien Dr. Cullen…- ese apellido donde lo escuche?, solo recuerdo que me causo un malestar sentimental, escuche una silla que sonaba y unos pasos alejarse, mas la puerta cerrarse…-

-bien… están bien tus signos vitales, creo que te estás recuperando, los chicos se alegraran de la noticia…- los chicos?, que chicos? Alguien que conozca? ...- espero que pronto puedas abrir los ojos,… hump…. Bien… eso es todo, le diré a tu madre que puede pasar de nuevo, recupérate pronto Bella, Edward te extraña y ni que se diga de Alice…- escuche sus pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse, ahora bien quien es Edward? Y Alice, porque me suena el apellido Cullen?, esas tres palabras, donde las escuche?, serán amigos míos?, Edward será mi novio?, no, no creo, si fuera así, lo recordaría…-

-regrese…- mi madre?...- el Dr. Cullen me dijo que estabas mejor, que ya te estás recuperando más rápido, que pronto abrirás tus ojos, que alegría!, tengo que llamar a tu padre, lo deje en la casa, así cuida a Shield tu fiel amigo…- su vos se quebró al final de la oración, como si fuera un recuerdo triste, le abra pasado algo mi mascota?, no, no, no, ella dijo que mi padre se quedo a cuidarlo, entonces porque esta así?...- oh, hija, como no le hicimos caso, el trataba de advertirnos, si te hubieras quedado esto no estaría pasando…, no es momento de pensar en eso, ahora te recuperas más rápido, pronto regresaremos a la casa, Leah con Seth están planeando tu llegada, Sue no les dijo que no, ya que los ve demasiados unidos, antes no eran así, solo discutían…. Bien ya me tranquilice un poco, ahora llamare a tu padre…- sentía un nudo en mi garganta, un leve dolor en mi pecho, quería llorar, pero no podía, como quisiera decirle a mi madre, te oigo…- hola, Charlie?... no, nada malo paso….si…. enserio?, pero que perro más loco, espera tú crees que…. Sí, yo también lo creo… ha! Si antes de que me olvide, además para confirmar nuestra suposición, vino el Doctor Cullen, y me dijo que ya se está recuperando, que pronto abrirá los ojos!, Charlie nuestra hija ya va a despertar!... si!... qué alegría…. Si…. No estoy bien…. No, tu descansa, en la noche cambiamos de lugares… ok, pero no me quiero separar de Bella, que tal si abre los ojo esta noche?... está bien… vienes en la noche… antes de que olvide… si ya lo sé… no, espera a que te diga… que está haciendo, que?... ok, tranquiliza a ese perro, jajajaja, pero no le des mi manta favorita, pero que lindo!, enserio?... enserio, no se separa del cuarto de Bella…. Ok… si hablamos más tarde…. Espera!, no cuelgues… llama a Sue y dile a Leah y Seth que Bella pronto despertara…ok … nos vemos en la noche… está bien, adiós, te amo…- estuve atenta toda su conversación, si tal vez allá espiado, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, fue divertido escuchar a mi madre….- tu padre vendrá en la noche….- toda la tarde, estuve atenta a las palabras de mi madre, me sentía más fuerte ahora que podía escucharla, en la noche vino mi padre, mi madre se fue a casa a descansar, me alegre como mi padre me contaba sobre las cosas que hiso Shield sin mi presencia, quería reírme al imaginarme las cosas que hiso, una de esas fue que se metió en mi cama debajo de las mantas y sabanas, cuando mi madre entro por ropa para traer al hospital, dice que chillo que hasta se podía oír hasta el universo, mi padre entro corriendo y al ver la cola de Shield saliendo de mis sabanas empezó a reírse hasta caer de rodillas y sujetarse el estomago, mi madre dice que no sabía qué hacer si sacar al perro de mi cama o reírse junto con mi padre, pero al final se rindió y reía a más no poder….-

4 semanas

Cada vez me sentía mejor, notaba que mis padres se sentían mejores, había tardes que no paraban de reír junto con mis primos y tía, Leah me conto que el que me atropello no asistía al instituto, robo el auto de uno de mis compañeros para inculparlo o algo así, pero no le salió bien, ya que cuanto trataba de escaparse corriendo, unos chicos lo atraparon, note a Leah un poco sorprendida al decir unos nombres en particular, Edward y Emmet, me dijo que estos lo pegaron hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente junto con unos compañeros mas, Leah se mostraba molesta pero a la vez agradecida al hablar de Edward y Emmet, Edward, ese nombre me sonaba, pero donde?, mi inconsciente me decía que no me recuerde de él….-

-hija!, ya llegue!...- me alegraba la llegada de mi madre, me hacía sentir mejor y con ganas de seguir luchando…- te traje una muda de ropa nueva, Leah me ayudo a escogerla, no sé porque, pero siento que este día será un gran día!, lo sé, bien ahora abriré las ventanas, hace un bonito día, esta soleado, raro en Forks…- la mañana paso rápidamente, mi madre se ausento unos minutos para ir a almorzar, en esos minutos se escucho la puerta abrirse y varios pasos avanzando, será mi madre o el doctor,? , no no lo creo, ninguno de ellos, ni de mi familia, al estar así, recuerdo el sonido de cada uno, pero estos eran diferentes, creo que son como 5 personas, creo que 2 mujeres y 3 hombres…-

-hola, Bella…- esa vos donde la escuche?, aguda, gentil?...-

-hey Bells!... – su vos era más divertida, alegre, vos de hombre…-

-Emmet calla!, no grites!...- Emmet?, será él quien pego al que me atropello?., y esa vos también parecía de hombre, esta era más seria, tranquilizadora...-

-oh!, vamos Jass, no es para tanto, además hay que traer alegría!, recuerden lo que dijo nuestro padre, que Bells pronto despertara, pero a la ves malo…- lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando, pero por qué malo?, no querían que despierte?...-

-por que lo dices?, "pero a la vez malo?", vamos Emmet responde!...- esa vos era de una mujer, más seria, que la anterior…-

-es que… no puedo decirlo…-

-Emmet!, habla de una vez por todas!...-

-pero es que, Edward puede matarme…-

-Edward?, que tiene que ver en esto?... hey tu!, no te muevas, ven y dinos porque matarías a Emmet si nos dice el por qué, sería malo que Bella despertara?, vamos Responde!...-

-vamos Alice, no se dé que hablas, Emmet está loco…- esa vos! Ya la escuche antes!, pero recuerdo que no eran buenos recuerdos…-

-que estoy loco?, vamos hermano me dijiste que nos les cuente que lo que paso con Bella ese día, que no dijiste que, ella salió enojada contigo y no quería hablarte porque, le pusieron varias fotos en su casillero y le mostraron un video y que te vio con Tanya besándose, y que ella según dicen que Bella cree que fuiste tú, que planeo todo, para hacerla quedar mal ante todo el instituto, eso no es nada Edward?, no estoy loco, recuerdo todo, además de varias charlas que escuche además de la que me diste, y te digo no son nada buenas que dicen de Bella, gracias a ese día, esa broma que le hicieron, con razón Bella salió picando del instituto, y lástima que no pudo oírlo venir, ahora esto no hubiera pasado…- ahora recuerdo, con razón mi inconsciente no quería que lo recordase, era doloroso, triste, una puñada en el corazón, lo perdone, pero nos grabaron, ahora Emmet me hiso recuerdo de todo, a la vez lo agradezco, así me recordare alejarme de él, de ellos, después de que hablase hubo un incomodo silencio, se sentía la tensión, nadie hablaba, nadie caminaba, solo se escuchaba la pesada respiración de todos allí, y juraría escuchar los corazones todos alborotados…-

-Edward! Que hiciste que!, cómo pudiste?...- una vos estallo, creo que eran ambas chicas…-

-ve, por eso no quería contarles…-

-oh! Edward, como que no!, igual nos íbamos a enterar, vimos todo lo que paso, pero no sabíamos quien lo hiso, ahora ya lo sabemos, será mejor que no le digamos nada a Esme, o se romperá su corazón, y más al saber que es la hija de su mejor amiga de la universidad… y de Carlisle no sé, seguro ya se entero, pero no nos quiere hacer sentir mal… vamos Rose necesito tomar aire…-

-las acompaño, Emmet vienes?...-

-seguro, hey! Jass vamos por un café?...-

-vamos, necesito algo para despertarme ante esta noticia….- cuatro pasos se fueron y cerraron la puerta al final, creo que solo se quedo Edward, de cierto modo me sentía nerviosa, quería que alguien viniese y que él se fuera…-

-lo siento Bella, no pensé que Emmet lo dijese, aun que algún día se enterarían… de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención, esta visita tenía que ser más agradable, pero lo empeore…- luego de unos minutos de silencio se escucho la puerta y unos pasos entrando…-

-hijo… espero que lo que escuche, sea mentira, en casa hablaremos sin tu madre, o esto la destrozaría, más de lo que está ahora… ahora vámonos antes de que su madre regrese y te vea, y ten por seguro que ella ya lo sabe, cuando fue al instituto para pedir permiso, vio su casillero y escucho sobre un video, y mencionaron tu nombre y el Tanya, nadie la vio, solo yo que estaba a su lado para testificar cuantos días tendría que faltar, y el video si lo vimos, alguno de esos chicos dejo una cámara en una mesa y ahí lo vimos, su madre está destrozada, así que mejor vete antes de que te vea, y ruega que su padre no se haya enterado, y me dijo que cuando saliese de aquí, se llevaría a Bella a otro país, para que no recuerde esto…-

-papa, te lo puedo explicar, no es como así lo ves, yo no tenía idea, de que nos estaban filmando!, no sabía nada sobre esas fotos en su casillero, y el beso de Tanya fue ella quien empezó, no pude pararla, y fue cuando Bella nos vio, no quería que esto pasase…-

-sabes hijo, tengo suficiente en que pensar, ahora vete, Reneé ya llegara, en la casa hablaremos, y tus hermanos están en la cafetería, será con ellos quien tendrás que explicarles, disculparte, pero cuando Bella despierte solo tendrás una oportunidad en disculparte, si ella lo niega ni modo…- se escucho sus paso alejándose y cerrándose la puerta, ahora solo estaba Carlisle, tengo suficiente en que pensar, sobre las palabras de Edward, Emmet y Carlisle…-

-que bien que lo encuentro aquí doctor Cullen, quería preguntarle cómo esta mi hija?, me retrase en la cafetería, y después en la tienda de obsequios, le compre este precioso oso…-

-descuide, Bella se encuentra mejor, pronto despertara,… eh Reneé quisiera hacerle una pregunta…-

-Claro doctor, dígame?...- mi madre me tomo de la mano y que ponía algo suave al otro costado, sentí como levanto mi otra mano, para dejar debajo el peluche, como si lo estuviera abrazando, esperen!, estoy sintiendo!, siento como toma mi mano y le da un leve apretón, siento al peluche debajo mío, siento la presión de este a mi costado!...-

-están seguros que… que Bella se vaya a otro país?, no es de mi incumbencia, si quiere no me responda…- mi madre apretó mas mi mano, creo que será ahora o nunca, trate de abrir mis ojos, un poco pesados, luego mis dedos, creo que los moví un poco, pero no tanto como para agarrar algo, lo intentare otra vez…-

-eso tengo que hablarlo con Charlie, pero yo creo que sí, ahora que Bella se recuperara y podrá oír mejor aunque sea con un aparato, creo que es mejor comenzar otra vida y ….-

-mama?...- logre abrir mis ojos, y apretar mi mano contra la de mi madre, ella y el doctor Carlisle tenían una cara de asombro, mi madre se llevo su otra mano a la boca tratando de detener sus sollozos, el doctor tomo instrumentos y empezó a hacerme exámenes de vista, etc, solo miraba a mi madre con una sonrisa y sentía como lagrimas caían por mis mejillas…-

**En tres tiempos se divide la vida: en presente, pasado y futuro. De éstos, el presente es brevísimo; el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto.**

**Lucio Anneo Séneca _(2 AC-65) Filósofo latino._**

* * *

><p>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, y tamb a todas quien lo pusieron como favorito y alerta.<p>

también quería decirles que en esta pagina **www . ffthawards . com** están haciendo una votación de historias y de autoras, y yo salgo en **Mejor Autor Neofito **- **mishjbo**. y tambien una de mis historias sale en **Mejor Fic Rated M **- **The Bachelor Edward Cullen. **y se los agradeceria que voten por mi, :) muchas gracias, espero sus comentarios, y/o preguntas tambien.

XD


	9. Preguntas

**Cap 9 Preguntas…**

-mama?...- logre abrir mis ojos, y apretar mi mano contra la de mi madre, ella y el doctor Carlisle tenían una cara de asombro, mi madre se llevo su otra mano a la boca tratando de detener sus sollozos, el doctor tomo instrumentos y empezó a hacerme exámenes de vista, etc, solo miraba a mi madre con una sonrisa y sentía como lagrimas caían por mis mejillas…-

-Bells, hija…- mi madre seguía llorando, tomo su celular y llamo a mi padre, en segundos colgó, regreso a mi lado, tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente, el doctor seguía anotando todo mis resultados, ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo, el es el padre del causante de tanto dolor, sus hijos si no me equivoco que también son Alice y Emmett, también me hicieron daño, pero no tanto como Edward, ahora me entero que nos mudaremos otra vez, solo para no verlos y que me olvide de esto, ahora que lo estoy analizando, escucho con claridad, será que me volví loca?, o nunca tuve sordera?...-

-eh….mama…- me sentía rara al escuchar mi voz, de tiempo que no la escuchaba, mi madre se separo y me miraba expectante, el doctor levanto la vista de sus anotaciones y también esperaba a que hablase…-

-te duele algo?, estas bien?, te encuentras mareada?, vamos hija responde!...-

-mama, si no me dejas responder, ahora por que escucho con claridad?, sin necesidad de que hablemos con señas?...- ella tenía una gran sonrisa, y varias lagrimas se escaparon, el doctor también sonreía al notar que lo miraba regreso la vista a sus notas, será que él también se siente incomodo con la situación? Sobre sus hijos? Y yo...-

-hija, esto es maravilloso…- apenas podía hablar porque estaba llorando, pero de felicidad…- en una de tus operaciones, lograron este milagro, con el nuevo trabajo de tu padre, pudimos pagarlo, ahora tu audición será mejor, pero aun así tendrás que llevar un aparato, pero por eso no te preocupes, todo estará mejor, ahora en adelante….- en una de tus operaciones?, nuevo trabajo de mi padre?, aparato?, que?, no entiendo nada, mi cabeza me duele ante tanta información, ante tantas cosas nuevas, sin responderle a mi madre, me apoye en la almohada, y cerrando mis ojos, quería poner mis manos en ambos lados de mi cabeza, pero no podía, en una estaba con agujas, y mi otra mano estaba enyesada…-

-que te pasa, hija estas bien?, vamos dime algo…- mi madre estaba desesperada, y creo que el doctor Cullen estaba viendo mis signos vitales, tomando mi mano…-

-mmm…. Sí, me duele la cabeza, pero es poco…- en realidad me estaba matando, y no quería nada de pruebas, no me gustaba estar en el hospital, solo quería irme de aquí…-

-Isabella, aun que sea un simple dolor de cabeza tienes que mencionarlo…- era la primera vez que el doctor hablaba en bastante tiempo…-

-nunca más nos ocultes algo, mejor será hablar después, descansa un poco…-

-no, mama, estoy bien…-

-mejor será que descanses, mas tarde hablamos…- mi madre tomo una punta de la sabana y empezó a taparme…-

-no! Mama!, no tengo sueño, no quiero descansar, vamos déjame….- me removí en mi lugar, no quería descansar!, acaso no lo entendían!, además quería preguntarles bastante…-

-pero…-

-no, no quiero, estoy bien…, como es que tuve varias operaciones?...- cuando termine de hablar, la habitación se quedo en absoluto silencio, mi madre giro la vista evitando mi mirada, a cambio el doctor Cullen, miraba sus apuntes, pero de reojo nos miraba, a mi madre y a mi…-

-vamos! Mama!, que no me quieres decir?, respóndeme, como es que mi padre tiene nuevo trabajo?...- ya me estaba exasperando, y la maquina que indicaban el estado de mi corazón empezó a sonar mas ruidosamente…-

-Isabella, tienes que calmarte, tu presión está subiendo….- el doctor no se qué clase de cosas estaba haciendo, yo solo le prestaba atención a mi madre…-

-mama! Mírame!...- sentía como gotas saladas caían por mis mejillas hasta perderse por mi mentón…-

-hija, tienes que calmarte, luego te lo explicamos mejor será…-

-no mama!, ya te dije que no descansare, vamos dime!, cuantas operaciones?, que nuevo trabajo?, y porque nos vamos a mudar?...- esta última pregunta, mi madre y el doctor se me quedaron viendo, los dos tenían sus ojos como platos…-

-pero cómo?...- la mire para decirle que siguiera, respiro profundo y se acerco mas…- está bien, primero, tuviste tres operaciones, las tres fueron de riesgo, pero las superaste, segundo, tu padre tiene dos trabajos, en la estación de policías, y también trabaja en Port Angels, en una empresa de mercaderías, tercero, tendrás que usar un aparato para que oigas mejor, ya que en tu tercera operación, también te operaron la audición, cuarto, cuando salgas del hospital nos mudaremos…- no podía creerlo, tantas cosas sucedieron y yo estaba inconsciente, quien sabe que cosas más abran pasado, estando así…-

-tiene dos trabajos, porque las operaciones eran demasiadas…- me quede mirando fijamente el techo, no quería verlos, no quería ver a nadie, era mejor que allá ido, así no hubieran gastando tanto en mi, esto es demasiado, ahora mi padre trabajaba más horas, teníamos que mudarnos, serian aun más gastos…-

-no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo concéntrate en mejorar…-

-pero mama, como puedes decir eso, si están y han gastado demasiado, y ahora tenemos que mudarnos otra vez, porque no nos quedamos aquí, al menos hasta que termine el instituto, que falta poco, no quiero otro hogar, aquí tengo amigos, tengo a Leah, Seth, Jacob, los chicos de la Push, pero mama, no me pidas otra mudanza…- esta vez si los mire, cuando mencione que quería quedarme el doctor Cullen mostro alegría, pero cuando mencione a mis amigos de la Push, su brillo desapareció, de verdad que no los entendía…-

-está bien, hija, hablare con tu padre, ahora por favor descansa un poco, mas tarde hablaremos, que llegue tu padre también…- solo asentí, no quería irme de aquí, aun que no sabía el por qué…-

-ok…- mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y se fue alejando, el doctor Cullen reviso las maquinas, y mi estado, y también se alejo, él fue el último en salir, antes de cerrar la puerta me sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad, cariño, comprensión, como una simple sonrisa demostraba bastante…-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, tamb a todas quienes lo agregaron como favorito,<strong>

**perdón por el atraso, es solo q la Uni me tiene ocupada, y tamb estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto, por ahora ya tengo la idea, y pronto ya subire el Summary.**

**espero sus comentarios, grax!**

**XD**


	10. Cuanto Tiempo

**Cap 10 ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

"_La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por aquellos momentos que te dejan sin aliento"_

_Hitch_

Cuando estuve completamente sola en la habitación del hospital, pude tomar un gran respiro, necesitaba pensar bastante, y tranquilizarme, este día fue bastante emotivo, toda clase de emociones, tristes, felices, de ira, ahora necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, así en la noche cuando mi padre venga a visitarme este más relajada, y podre hablar más tranquilamente con él.

Un toque en la puerta me saco de mi ensoñación, por ella se asomaba la cabeza de: Ángela, Leah y Seth, con Ángela platicamos algunas veces, pero es muy buena persona, y no es una chica plástica, que se deja llevar por las apariencias, es lo que me agrada de ella, ahora que lo pienso puedo proponerles a Ángela y Leah una salida de solo chicas y luego hacer una noche de solo chicas en mi casa, claro será cuando salga del hospital.

-Bells!, como te extrañamos!...- los tres se acercaron, cada uno me dio un abrazo, Seth me dejo un peluche de una ovejita, y las chicas traían globos, y un gran oso pardo, solo el oso cavia en el asiento….-

-hola… yo también los extrañe…- los tres sonrieron y se acercaron mas

-abrazo de grupo!...- Seth como la anterior vez acerco a las chicas y me dieron un abrazo, me sentía mejor al ver a mis verdaderos amigos, con los que podía contar siempre, sin que me juzguen….-

-y díganme que nuevas?...- las chicas se miraron entre sí, una mirada de duda, pero luego asintieron, Seth estaba más ocupado jugando con los globos y el gran oso…-

-bueno por dónde empezar?, bueno en el instituto ya todo se aclaro, ya saben que no tuviste nada que ver con el video y que te insinuabas a Edward, el aclaro todo junto con sus hermanos y amigos, Tanya ya no está con el oficialmente, ahora ella solo se ocupa en salir con sus amigas a fiestas aun que eso nos importa, los Cullen y los Hale estaban planeando una fiesta de bienvenida, pero junto con Leah y Seth les dijimos que no lo hagan ya que sabemos que eso no te gustaría para nada, y solo nosotros juntos con los de La Push te aremos una bienvenida que será en la playa, uf, si que hable bastante…- solo sonreí al ver a Ángela explicando todo, lo bueno creo, es que en el instituto ya aclararon todo y espero que no me molesten, y olviden todo…-

-ok, es bueno saberlo, y Ang como van las clases?, será que pueda dar un examen?...- no quería repetir el año, espero que me dejen dar un examen y continuar llenado a clases…-

-las clases van bien, y yo personalmente te prestare mis apuntes y te daré clases sobre todo lo avanzado, ya hable con los profesores y con tus padres y accedieron, en dos semanas tendrías que dar un examen de cada asignatura, pero eso no es problema porque junto con Leah estudiaremos a más no poder…- sentía unas lagrimas escapar, pero de felicidad, me alegraba tener dos buenas amigas…-

-gracias chicas, de verada no sé como agradecerles…- Leah y Ángela estaban una a cada lado dándome un abrazo, y Seth seguía jugando con los globos y el oso, pero me sonreía al verme…-

-Bella no llores!, que también nos aras llorar!...- Ángela se limpiaba las lagrimas que soltaba, y Leah hacia el intento de no llorar pero igual soltó unas cuantas lagrimas…-

-veo que las chicas ya se pusieron al corriente, ahora dejen que le dé un abrazo a mi hija…- su voz, como lo extrañaba, las chicas se levantaron y se limpiaron las lagrimas que caían…-

-papa!...- mi padre se acerco junto con un ramillete de flores, las dejo en la mesa y se acerco a darme un abrazo…-

-hija que bien que ya hallas despertado, no sabes cómo te extrañamos, Shield esta como loco en la casa, solo ladra y mueve su cola como un helicóptero…- me reí ante el comentario de mi perro, y las chicas y Seth también se rieron…-

-yo también los extrañe demasiado, no sabía si ya despertaría, yo…, ya me estaba dando por vencida, pero cuando escuche la voz de mama, tuve fuerzas para poder salir adelante…. Seguir luchando, porque la verdad estar en esa oscuridad sin ver, ni oír ya me estaba desilusionando, no sabía si otra vez los vería, si podría darles otro abrazo, decirles un te quiero, un te extraño, ya no podía mas….- estaba llorando, mi padre también estaba llorando, un sollozo izo que levantemos la vista, Seth, Leah, Ángela, mi madre y una enfermera estaban llorando al vernos con mi padre abrazados y contándole sobre lo que pensaba mientras estaba en la oscuridad…-

-ahora lo único importante es que ya despertaste, y estarás con nosotros, ya no pensemos en el pasado, ahora solo nos concentraremos en el presente, con tu madre, conmigo, con tus primos y con Ángela saldremos adelante, seguro ya te dijeron que en dos semanas darás exámenes y podrás regresar, ya que solo faltan 2 meses y terminara el instituto, y podrás ir a la universidad y estudiar lo que tú quieras…- con las palabras de mi padre, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, y también de todos los que estaban en la habitación, y creo que una enfermera mas llego, el doctor Cullen, y la madre de Seth y Leah, Sue, estaba en la entrada a lado de mi madre, ambas estaban abrazadas…-

-ya Charlie basta de hacerla llorar!, que ahora Bella necesita calma para que pueda salir cuanto antes…- nos reímos ante el comentario de mi madre, terminamos de secarnos las lagrimas, y se fueron acomodando en la habitación, mis padres junto con Sue se sentaron en un sillón que estaba al costado, Seth, Leah, y Ángela estaban sentados en la camilla en la que estaba, las enfermeras estaban revisando los medicamentos, para poder sacarme todas las agujas que estaban en mis manos, se los agradecí con una sonrisa, ya que odiaba las agujas y el doctor Cullen estaba anotando los signos vitales, y revisándome otra vez, creo que no pronuncio ninguna palabra conmigo, solo con mis padres, seguro seguía incomodo ante el inconveniente que tuve con sus hijos, aun que yo también estaba igual…-

-Bella!...- Leah grito haciendo que todos demos un salto, ella estaba inclinada n mi dirección, tenía una gran sonrisa….-

-Leah!...- solo le respondí como ella grito mi nombre, haciendo que las enfermeras rieran, y mis padres y Sue negasen con la cabeza pero tenían una sonrisa…-

-Bella!...- grito otra vez mi nombre como haciendo una respuesta obvia la cual no sabía ni la pregunta…-

-Angela!...- Seth grito el nombre de Ángela, ella se giro en su dirección y lo miro con el seño fruncido, el solo se encogió de hombros…-

-Seth!...- ahora Ángela grito el nombre de Seth, todos reíamos sin saber el motivo, solo Leah me miraba con el ceño fruncido…-

-Bella!...- grito otra vez Leah…-

-Leah!, ya dime de una vez por qué gritamos nuestros nombres….-

-jejeje, es que no es obvio?...- obvio?, pero esta chica está loca…-

-eh… no…- la habitación estaba en silencio, para escuchar la respuesta de Leah, hasta el doctor Cullen estaba atento…-

-hay Bella, en dos semanas será tu cumpleaños!, ya tendrás 18!, festejaremos tu cumpleaños y también por los exámenes que aprobaras y en tan solo dos meses serás libre de ese instituto!...- la verdad me olvide de mi cumpleaños, cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?, el tiempo paso volando en tal caso, cual habrá sido mi expresión, por que se quedaron mirándome algo serios, atentos por mi respuesta…-

-mi cumpleaños?, pero… cuanto tiempo estuve en coma?...- la habitación se volvió en un silencio sepulcral, las enfermeras terminaron de examinare y salieron picando de allí, cuando miraba para que me respondiesen solo bajan la vista o solo se quedaban mudos…-

-Isabella…- me gire para ver al doctor Carlisle que me hablaba…- estuviste 4 semanas en coma, tuviste 3 operaciones de riesgo las cuales las superaste muy bien, en la primera operación te operamos en la cabeza, la segunda fue por tus costillas que tres estaban rotas y una estaba rasgada, también te operamos en la pierna, te pusimos dos clavos, cuando te recuperes tendrás que hace fisioterapia, en la tercera tuviste una operación auditiva, la cual puedes oír, pero aun así tendrás que usar un aparato…- la habitación seguía en silencio, cuando termino de hablar me fije en mi cuerpo, una mano la tenia enyesada, otra estaba vendada, recién me fije que mi pierna derecha estaba encima de las sabanas y que estaba enyesada, mi otra pierna no la veía por que estaba debajo de las sabanas, pero no la podía mover muy bien, pero no la sentía pesada, por lo que seguro estaba vendada, subí mi vista hasta mi torso, no podía mover mi cintura, al mínimo movimiento me dolía, con mi mando que estaba vendada la lleve hasta mi estomago, allí recién sentía que estaba todo vendado, al levantar la vista, el doctor me miraba atento, y solo en la habitación estaban mis padres, no me di cuenta en que rato salieron mis primos, mi tía y Ángela…-

-mmm…. Y cuando saldré del hospital?...- que mas podía decir?, me quede muda, no pensé que haya sido tanto tiempo…-

-bueno, ahora que ya despertaste y te encuentras bien, yo creo que en unos días más, esperemos que tus heridas sanen y puedas moverte con muletas…- solo asentí, la habitación ya no estaba tensa, mis padres estaban abrazados mirándome pero con una sonrisa, el doctor Cullen estaba atento ante mis movimientos por si tenía alguna pregunta más…-

-bueno ya es hora de cenar, disculpe doctor Cullen, Bella podrá comer lo que le traje?...- suerte que mi madre libero la tensión en la habitación, mi padre estaba mirando atento al doctor Cullen, y yo estaba mirando mis pies, sin observarlos en realidad….-

-claro, pero solo podrá líquidos, jugos, sopas, nada solido, bien ahora los dejos, Bella te veré mañana en la mañana, hasta luego señores Swan…-

-hasta luego doctor Cullen, y gracias…- este solo asintió y salió de la habitación, mi padre salió para avisar que ya podían entrar, mi madre estaba preparando mi cena, y yo solo los miraba cada movimiento que hacían, Seth entro con otro regalo, una oveja en la pata de la oveja amarro un globo en forma de corazón, Leah y Ángela entraron con una mochila y con libros en las manos…-

-bien Bella! Es hora de empezar a estudiar…- me sorprendió verlas listas con los materiales, no pensé que desde hoy empezaríamos a estudiar, pero a la vez es bueno, porque ya no me retrasare en los estudios…-

-está bien, hora de trabajar…- las chicas asintieron y gritaron felices, mientras mi madre me ayudaba con la cena, las chicas sacaban el material para ir avanzando con las tareas, Seth, mi padre y Sue estaban jugando, pero no se cual en realidad, creo que era monopolio, Seth estaba ganando, mientras mi padre refunfuñaba y Sue solo negaba con la cabeza, después de que termine mi cena empecé con las chicas a estudiar y Seth se unió para que le ayudemos con su tarea, mientras nuestros padres iban a la cafetería a cenar, ahora me sentía más tranquila, solo espero que esta tranquilidad perdure hasta que termine el instituto sin nadie que me haga más daño….

* * *

><p>Chicas mil perdones por el atraso.<p>

si quieren seguirme en Twitter es: mishjbo

Espero sus comentarios :)

XD


End file.
